


A Thief and His Dragon

by TelltaleSoldier



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TelltaleSoldier/pseuds/TelltaleSoldier
Summary: Freya is and has been the Thieves Guild Master for some time, but when a certain someone humiliates her in front of everyone she cares for, they unknowingly set of a series of events that can only end in blood shed. Who's? I guess we'll find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first love within Skyrim was Brynjolf and I was devastated when I realised he practically ignores you after you've finished everything so I came up with this, don't know if it will be any good but I'm going to roll with it.

Home. Freya had never really had one of those, orphaned from a young age she spent her time moving around, stealing what she could in order to survive and training with other orphans so that she knew how to defend herself if she was ever threatened.

So now, as she looks around the Cistern at all of the people who count on her, all the people who made her their Guild Master, she thinks it's safe to say she has finally found that what she never thought she wanted until now. There was only one problem that came with this however, Brynjolf. From the first moment she saw him, Freya knew what she wanted, and she always got what she wanted, that was one of the benefits of being who she was, Dragonborn, and therefore thane in every hold, yet non had any inkling that she was the Thieves Guild Master. It was the perfect setup, though it did stretch her a bit thin sometimes, but she would have it no other way.

As Freya watched Brynjolf descend the ladder into the Cistern, she decided to seize the opportunity and got up from her desk, and began walking over to him. However as she reached him and was about to speak, he cut her off. 

"Sorry lass, I've got important things to do, we'll speak another time".

This was it, she was sick of him constantly ignoring her like she was some new lackey whos sole purpose was to fetch the mead. Does he have any idea how many men and women have begged for so much as a night with her?! And he has the gall to not even look her in the eye when he is talking.

Without even a breath she turned on her heel and went back to her desk. Freya watched as he went over to everyone, checking in on them and making sure their current jobs were going well and she could not help but feel a seering jealousy towards every other thief in the place. She was pulled from her thoughts by Tonilia waving a letter in front of her face.

"Boss? Helloooo? Got a letter here addressed to you, it got dropped down a crack in the wood covering the well, so someone here knows exactly who you are". 

Dammit, well maybe she hadn't exactly done much to try and hide her identity here, all she did was buy Honeyside to store most of her stolen goods and to try and throw people off of her scent. She hadn't exactly spent much time there, choosing instead to sleep in the Cistern, as from a young age she had never slept in a home, always with other orphans and urchins in abandoned places or in the streets, sleeping in a house by herself felt so foreign.

Freya took the letter from Tonilia and failed to notice as Brynjolf was looking over with an eager curiosity. Tonilia took her leave and Freya carefully opened the letter, reading it to herself as a smirk began appearing on her face.

_Dear Freya,_

_As you may have already guessed, I know exactly who you are as it is my job to know who will be working with me once I take over the family business, and I must say I am impressed._

_You have almost the entire town under your spell, me included and I would ask of you to meet me at the Bee and Barb for a drink so we can talk about becoming better acquainted with one another, as we would not want the entire town finding out who you are would we?_

_Yours, Hemming Black-Briar_

Freya could barely hold back her laughter, was he serious? Did Hemming honestly think she would sleep with him so people would not know who she was. She would kill him and be done with it and Maven would be non the wiser. As she went to stuff the letter into her bag, a hand grabbed her wrist. She spun her head to see Brynjolf stood over her, with anger in his eyes.

"What does that say lass?"

He asked, voice clipped. 

"What does it have to do with you? It was addressed to me". 

Before she could try and pull free, he grabbed the letter with his other hand and began backing up as he read it to himself, all whilst Freya was desperately trying to reach it to take it back from him.

"Brynjolf I swear if you do not give that back right now!" 

He suddenly stopped and looked over the top of the letter towards her, and before she could say anything to him he took three large steps forward so he was a breath away from her face.

"You're smiling at... This?!"

He shouted in her face, waving the letter around in the air.

"What, you're just going to go and roll over for every half powerful bloke now lass is that it?"

Freya had never seen him so angry, and to be honest she wished she had been in the wrong with how it was making heat pool between her legs, but she was not going to be spoken to like that by someone who not only has no clue what he is talking about, but also has been blatantly ignoring her for weeks.

"And just who the fuck do you think you are? You nor anyone else in this world has any right to say what I can or can't do with my body or my time, and right now Brynjolf, I am going to be spending as much time as possible away from you!"

As she began walking toward the ladder he shouted after her;

"Then were do you plan on spending it?!"

"Hmm I'm not sure, maybe under Hemming Black-Briar" 

She looked over her shoulder as she finished her sentence to see his hands clench at his sides and hiss eyes narrow towards her. She had no plans to sleep with Hemming, but now, she may well do just to see Brynjolf squirm.


	2. Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go sideways in the most extraordinary fashion.

Freya sat looking at the clothes she had laid out on the bed in Honeyside, it had been a few days since she had walked out of the Cistern and although Sapphire came to see how she was, all Freya asked was for her to take a response to Hemming, saying that she would meet him that night at the Bee and Barb.

She looked from one outfit to the other, whilst one was more revealing, simple tavern clothes but with a slightly longer skirt, in a beautiful shade of purple, she edged more towards the leather armor, as it was tight to her body and showed off her curves without showing much skin, and also provided her with a bit of defence in case things took a turn for the worst. Better to be safe than sorry she always thought. She got dressed and let her hair down, no one had ever seen her hair out of a ponytail and she wasn't one for wearing makeup so this was about as sensual as she could get and she set off to the Bee and Barb.

When she walked in, she immediately saw Hemming sat at the other end of the place, on a table that could just about fit two people on and he looked over at her before his eyes dropped down her body, the thought made her almost gag but she suppressed it and sauntered over, making sure her hips swayed until she was sat directly in front of him.

"Ah my dear, don't you look divine"

All Freya could do was smile at him, as she was now severely regretting the choices she had made out of anger and stubbornness. Hemming beckoned for two drinks to be brought to the table, but as they were being brought over, the doors swung open to riotous laughter and shouting and Freya immediately recognised who walked through the door, Brynjolf, followed by a number of Guild members came tumbling through the door and as soon as Brynjolfs eyes fell upon Freya a beaming smile appeared on his face before he went to the bar to loudly demand a number of drinks. Freya gently sighed and closed her eyes.

"What a bunch of imbeciles, I don't know why you associate yourself with people like that"

Freya felt the back of her neck bristle with anger and as she opened her eyes there was Hemming looking towards them with his face screwed up in disgust.

"Not when you could work with people who can benefit you in so many ways"

As he spoke he looked over her body slowly and he placed his hand over hers. Almost as soon as he had finished this action, a body came crashing through the table they were sat at, sending alcohol over her Freya's face and hair, and as she turned she saw Brynjolf stood there laughing obnoxiously.

"Oops, sorry about that lass, must have lost my footing and pushed him by accident"

As he opened his eyes, he was face to face with Freya and the look on her face made him audibly swallow, she was visibly furious, arms shaking as she fought to keep her fists by her sides, alcohol dripping down her sodden face.

"You just couldn't help yourself could you"

The calmness in her voice only served to unnerved him even more, but the more she spoke, the louder and more emotional she became.

"You just couldn't stop yourself from ruining everything for me could you?"

She began walking towards him, poking into his chest to emphasise every point she made.

" You  _selfish, horrid, ignorant, humiliating, gargantuan bastard!"_

As she said the last word his back hit the wall next to the door. 

"I'm sorry lass, I didn't mean to make you feel like this"

"Well you know what you should have done don't you?!"

She screamed in his face.

"You shouldn't have ignored me for the last however many weeks trying to make me jealous, you should have just fucking spoken to me and asked me when yourself when you actually had the chance!"

His brow furrowed as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Lass that's not what this was ab-"

She silenced him with her hand is it came fiercely across the side of his face, and as he drew back to look her in the eye, anger filling his form, she spoke so softly it shook him to his very core.

"You can ignore me, hit me, hurt me and humiliate me, but  _never_ lie to me Bryn."

And with that she was out the door and gone. Brynjolf looked around at everyone stood there in a stunned silence as Sapphire burst through the door.

"You asshole, I only told you what was happening so you knew she was still in town, not so you could humiliate her and me. Now I have to go and clean up your mess."

But Brynjolf was too busy thinking about what Freya had said to even listen to her. He turned around and walked back to the Cistern, lying in his bed and staring at the ceiling as he heard the others slowly returning. His anger slowly subsided and he decided that tomorrow he would go to her home and beg her to forgive him, that he had been an ass and that he would never truly deserve her, and with that he fell asleep. In the morning, he nearly knocked Vex over as he ran through the door on his way to Honeyside, banging on the door demanding Freya to let him in, but there was no sound and no light coming from inside.

He pulled a lockpick from his pocket and began making short work of the lock, and once he was inside he saw it. On the table, a short letter addressed to Sapphire, giving her instructions on what to tell the Guild and himself.

_Sapphire,_

_Please know I am not angry with you for telling Brynjolf, but I now have something to ask of you._

_I can no longer stay here, I need to get away for a while and I do not know when I will be back. I have been humiliated in front of almost the entire guild by someone I thought would be mine one day and I cannot face him right now without knowing what I want to say._

_So please tell him this, it's on him now to look after the Guild whilst I am gone. I know he never wanted this but maybe it will mature him a little and then we can talk things out when I'm back._

_I'm sorry for running out on you all like this but I fear that if I get angry I could bring the whole cistern down on our heads._

_Freya_

Brynjolf dropped the letter to the floor and began tearing around the house trying to find her, hoping she had just written it and was still there somewhere. But no, clothes were gone, potions and ingredients had disappeared and the chest at the foot of her bed a small not on it reading "For the Guild" that contained various gems and expensive pieces that she had collected over her time there. 

He sluggishly walked back to the Guild and handed Sapphire the letter as he walked past. He sat at the desk with his head in his hands and soon after felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked sideways to see Sapphire there, with an uncharacteristically empathetic look on her face before he turned his head back into his hands.

"She'll be back sooner than you think Brynjolf, trust me"

How wrong she was.


End file.
